The brotherhood and the bewitched
by Piratequeen0
Summary: Elvin folk lore has spoken of a child that would cause more hell than the ring ever would now, many years later Legalus, Frodo and Bilbo must reassemble the brotherhood to protect the cursed child question is will they survive? don't own LOTR


**The Brotherhood and the Bewitched**

**Chapter one**

_**The Story you are about to read takes place after Legalus has gone with the other elves and Frodo has gone with him it takes place many years afterwards however this starts out only two years afterwards and will progress from there,**_

_Elfish legend has told for centuries of a child that at birth would become bewitched with a curse this child would be the cause of a as much hell as that of the ring what was never expected, even in elfish culture was that the legends would be true, this is the story of that particular child, My child as a matter of fact and because of my child the brotherhood was rejoined for the soul reason of protecting her and breaking the curse. _

_My name is Legalus, perhaps you have heard of me from the story of the first brotherhood please allow me to explain this I did actually find what is called a soul mate and after a year of us seeing each other we married a year after that I discovered her pregnancy that we were blessed with or so it seemed at the time, we were so excited we wished to return to where we had previously come from so that we might tell our friends who were left behind, sadly this was our mistake while on our visit we happened to run into a powerful sorcerer of dark magic, I will not go into details and simply explain that I angered him for flirting with my wife for this he swore that he would have his revenge somehow my wife and I did not heed this warning, that was our mistake we forgot about him until my wife went gave birth to my daughter, Erica unfortunately our happiness did not last long as the sorcerer returned he sought his revenge by placing a curse upon my daughter, before my very eyes my daughters silken blonde hair turned to a black _

"_The day your family celebrates your child's thirteenth birthday, will be the day of darkness for all other worlds, a great evil will rise from her power for she is not elf nor like any other creature now" the sorcerer told us before he vanished as if to prove the luck of my daughter's new curse my wife died an hour later leaving me and Erica alone._

_Now I move on to when my troubles truly started to show upon Erica's fifth birthday by now we had rejoined the elves I, fearing what would happen decided that I would do whatever it took to protect my daughter and decided that we just wouldn't have a party for her every year but this did not go over well with Bilbo and Frodo I didn't find out for a few more years but they snuck her small gifts on her birthday and what not I still have not been able to figure out how she hid them from me for so long._

"Daddy wake up" Erica shouted her short silken black hair pulled back in a tiny braid it with a daisy in the end, she had any other normal elfin looks she had bright blue eyes and a pale skin tone she wore a white night gown at the moment as she jumped up on her father's bed Legalus was asleep in the bed Erica frowned a little in that cute childish sort of way before she jumped once on the edge in hopes of waking him still he didn't Erica frowned before she jumped once more she noticed him stir a bit but his eyes didn't open  
"Daddy wake up please?" Erica asked but his eyes still didn't open Erica jumped once more and then saw the ghost of a smile and realized he was only faking now she smiled before she started to tickle him causing him laugh  
"Alright, alright you caught me I'm awake" Legalus said through his laughs Erica finally stopped ticking him smiling happily  
"SO what's so important you had to wake me up so early?" Legalus asked her pretending not to know but the twinkle in his eyes actually told him that there was something he didn't know however  
"Two things one is my birthday" Erica said Legalus nodded happily watching her excited features as she kicked her feet a little bit happily before she smiled showing her teeth Legalus couldn't help but notice a small gap in her teeth and smiled happily hugging her  
"Congratulations you lost your first tooth!" Legalus said Erica nodded excitedly Legalus got up and stretched a little  
"This deserves a special breakfast how about pancakes with strawberries?" Legalus asked Erica quickly nodded pancakes were her favorite breakfast food and strawberries were her favorite fruit so she was excited she hurried off to her room so that she could get dressed Legalus got dressed and brushed out his hair before hurrying to the kitchen to make breakfast it wasn't long before there was a knock at the door Erica hurried over her hair no longer in its braid she now wore a forest green tunic and brown pants beneath it she opened the door at the door was Frodo and Bilbo  
"Daddy, Frodo and Bilbo are here" Erica called inviting the two of them inside  
"Morning Legalus" the two Hobbits greeted happily  
"Morning" Legalus said to them in reply Frodo smiled at the young girl and knelt down so they were eye level  
"Now if I'm not mistaken a certain little girl turned five years old this morning at four" Frodo said Erica giggled a little bit as Bilbo played along pretending not to know  
"I'm sorry Frodo I don't know who you mean"  
"I'm Pretty sure it's the little girl up the path" Frodo added Erica laughed a bit

"No silly it's me"  
"No I specifically remember your birthday being last year" Bilbo joked Legalus chuckled a little bit shaking his head and walking over  
"Come on you two give her a break" Legalus said "She lost her tooth this morning"  
"Really? That little one you've been wiggling for two weeks?" Frodo asked Erica smiled so that she could show him  
"Excellent it means you're growing up" Bilbo said Erica shook her head disagreeing causing the three to laugh  
"Come on you're just in time for breakfast" Legalus said Erica hurried hopping up on the cabinet so that she could get some plates down as Legalus smiled

"We need to get some strawberries from the garden"  
"I'll get them" Erica said happily hurrying out back into the garden with a basket the adults sat in the kitchen  
"I can't believe she's five already" Frodo said Legalus nodded looking out the window as he watched her pick from the strawberry vine  
"You sure you don't want to have a party for her though? I mean no parties until after she turns thirteen is a little harsh is it not?" Bilbo asked Legalus nodded  
"If there is no celebration then there can't be much of a chance that I cannot protect her from the evil that could hurt her" Legalus explained to them sighing a little bit and leaning on the counter as he looked at his two friends the two looked a little disappointed at this Legalus was still convinced that they just wanted the cake that came with a birthday party Erica then came in a few moments later her basket full she placed it on the counter and hopped up on it smiling at her father and their friends

"That was fast how did you pick so many so quickly?" Frodo asked her  
"There was a man in the garden he told me he knew you daddy and he helped me" Erica said this caught the concern of the men in the room Legalus looked out the window in time to see a tall figure in a dark cloak hurrying out of the garden Legalus grabbed a dagger and hurried out, he would know the figure anywhere but when he arrived outside, he was gone Legalus searched the path but nothing when he returned burned onto the wall surrounding his garden was the myth of the child in Elven folk lore and then the curse he had placed on Erica.

_That day frightened me more than any other day, the realization that my daughter, my little girl was the child of legend and that no matter how we tried she would be followed by death and despair everywhere she went no matter how hard she tried to escape it, my little girl would carry the burden and with every step she took from her thirteenth birthday on, Hell and Chaos would follow._


End file.
